One More Night And One More Time
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Mike wants a girlfriend, so he and Antonio go to a club. There they meet tons of girls, but is there one who is right for Mike? Mike/OC Jayden/Emily Kevin/Mia


One More Night And One More Time

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai. Also this takes place a few months after This…Is Samurai Idol, even though the end of that seems to allude to this, it's just a recurring thing that happens with the Rangers. The fact that Mike tries to find a girlfriend, not the singing contest and the visit by past Rangers.**_**_ Also the title is based off of Fall Out Boy's Thnks Fr Th Mmrs. Explains why there are no vowels huh?_**

Mike was bored. He didn't have a girlfriend and Jayden and Kevin did. He needed one, bad. He walked over to Antonio's room.

"Hey Mike, what are you doing?"

"You want to go?"

"Where?" Antonio asked.

"Out."

"Why?"

"I need a girlfriend, and a wingman. Since Kevin and Jayden are already taken, I figure you are the best bet I have."

"Fair enough, let's go." They got up and went out of the Shiba house. They went to a club and saw a lot of single girls.

"Okay, so you back me up for this girl." Mike said pointing out the first redhead he saw without a guy on her side. They walked up to her and she turned to them.

"Don't even think about it guy." She said to Mike. "You, on the other hand," she said pointing at Antonio, "come with me." She took Antonio out onto the dance floor.

"What the." Antonio said while being pulled out. Mike just looked on in astonishment.

"Well, that happened." Mike said. "Okay, next girl, no wingman." He told himself. He walked up to a large group of girls. "Hey ladies." They ignored him. "You want to dance?" He said to none of them in particular. They still ignored him. "So, any of you want to leave this place?"

"Look, we don't like you. Go away." They told him. He left them alone and found a seat. Antonio came back after a while.

"Okay, finally got away. Sorry Mike." Antonio apologized.

"No problem, hey you want to help me with that group?" He asked pointing to the group that rejected him.

"Didn't I see you get turned down by them?"

"I didn't have a wingman." Mike stressed. "Now I do. Come on." They walked up the group. The girls rolled their eyes at Mike.

"Look, it's not going to happen, guy, but you." The entire group surrounded Antonio and pushed Mike away.

"Oh come on!" Mike yelled. He went to get something to drink and sat down again. He saw that almost every single girl had a guy with her. He thought that he would never get a girlfriend. _"Man, what is wrong with me? I was the guy all the girls went after in high school, why are they ignoring me now? Is it my clothes? And why are they all obsessed with Antonio? I don't get that." _Mike thought. He drank his drink and looked for someone that he would want to date. He saw a girl standing in the corner of the room and he walked up to her. "Hi, you want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll go do that. With my boyfriend." She said walking up to a guy who was carrying drinks. Mike facepalmed at that.

"Why is this so hard?" He asked himself. Antonio walked up.

"Hey man, sorry I keep getting pulled away. Any other girls you see you think you might want?"

"Not really, they all either rejected me, or have a guy with them." Mike said dejectedly.

"What about her?" Antonio said pointing out a girl looking lonely sitting at a table with six other drinks.

"Fine, I'll try it." Mike said. They walked up to her. "So, do you want to dance?" Mike asked.

"Depends."

"On what?" Mike asked.

"With you or with him?" She said pointing at Antonio.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"He's hot, you're not." She told him.

"What?" Antonio and Mike said simultaneously in disbelief that it happened again.

"Yeah, come on big boy." She said pulling Antonio away and onto the dance floor.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Mike yelled getting annoyed. He walked to a seat and sat down. He saw as Antonio was passed from girl to girl along the club floor. "Seriously, I'm not hot? I thought girls liked the way I look." He said to himself. He sat there for at least three songs, he wasn't really paying attention and then Antonio came back.

"I think you need a new wingman." Antonio said pointing out the obvious.

"You think?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't mean to pick up the girls, it just happens." Antonio explains.

"Yeah, I know, but, it's just frustrating when you get every single girl, and I can't find one." Mike said getting angrier with himself.

"Look, it can be frustrating having your wingman show you up. I've had it happen to me a couple times."

"Really?"

"No, but then again I've never had a wingman."

"Thanks for trying Antonio, but it's just not working. I guess that I will just go back to the Shiba house."

"Wait." Antonio said striking an idea.

"What?"

"Maybe it's not the fact that the girls think I'm hotter than you, maybe it's the fact that you are making all the moves." Antonio explained to him.

"You want me to be your wingman to test it out?"

"Yep. Let's go for that one." He said pointing out a particularly attractive girl. They walked up to her.

"Hey girl, you want to dance?" Antonio asked.

"Sure." She said grabbing Antonio and walking out to the dance floor. Antonio had his eyes open in shock.

"_Well, that backfired on us." _Antonio thought.

"Motherfu-" Mike started to say before he got knock over by a girl walking behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she walked out of the club alone, accidentally dropping her lipstick. Mike followed her to return it.

"Hey, wait up!" Mike yelled running down the street. He caught up to her right as she was going to cross the street. "Hey, stop, you forgot this." He said holding her lipstick.

"Oh, thanks, I'm sorry, I was in a hurry because I couldn't find a single decent guy in that place." The girl explained. "When I saw you, you were trying to hit up every girl, so I figured you were a player, but a player wouldn't return a girl's lipstick without getting her number, so what are you?"

"I'm Mike." He said.

"I'm Rachel. You want to go somewhere to talk?"

"I don't know, I need to get back to my friend, he's still at the club, supposed to be my wingman and stuff."

"I like that you put friends above some girl you just met. I'll go with you, we can find him together." She said grabbing his hand. They walked back to the club and Mike saw Antonio in the middle of a fight between pretty much every single single girl there. Mike went in the crowd to get him out of there.

"He's mine, I saw him first!"

"Yeah right, I saw him when he first walked in!"

"Well I saw him a few days ago walking in the street!"

"Ha! I knew him when he was a kid!" Mike found Antonio with different shades of lipstick all over his body. He pulled him out of the crowd. Antonio could only repeat one thing over and over again.

"Leave me alone, I'm just a wingman. Leave me alone, I'm just a wingman. Leave me alone, I'm just a wingman." He said in a creepy monotone voice. Mike saw that parts of his outfit were ripped.

"Hey, you think we can stop at the diner next door?" He asked Rachel.

"Fine with me." They left the club and went next door.

"Hey kids, what can I do for ya?" The waitress said.

"Do you have anything that can snap a guy out of a funk?" Mike asked.

"Some of our pie might help, we just made a fresh cherry. You want some?"

"That will be fine." Rachel said for Mike. They got three slices of pie and sat down in a booth. Antonio was still repeating the phrase over and over again. Mike put the pie up to Antonio's mouth and let him taste it. Antonio stopped talking and ate the pie.

"Thanks Mike." Antonio said. "Hey, who's this?" He asked just realizing that there was somebody else there.

"I'm Rachel, Mike's girlfriend." Mike looked at her in disbelief. "Yes." She said looking at him. "That's okay with you right?" Mike nodded his head.

"Hey, good for you Mike, you got a girlfriend, and I have a club full of crazy girls fighting over me. I think you win." Antonio concluded. The three of them started laughing.

"I don't know, some of those girls seemed like they might be kind of nice." Mike said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I hope so, I have a few dates coming up." Antonio told them.

"What?" Mike asked disbelieving it.

"Yeah, a few of the girls just told me to pick them up for a date. Luckily none of them were at the same time." Antonio sighed.

"Well, maybe you can make one of them a double date?" Rachel propositioned.

"Maybe." Antonio thought about it. He would need some help considering the number he had to deal with.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm pretty sure not all of those girls are going to be as bad as you think they will." Mike assured him.

"I hope you're right. I need to at least make some good come out of tonight."

"Aw come on, the pie is awesome!" Mike said.

"Besides this I mean. I can handle small stuff like this, where it's just a few friends, but I am never stepping foot in a club single again."

"Good call." Rachel said.

"So, you guys all good?" Mike asked. They said yeah, paid, and left the diner.

"So Mike, care to walk me home?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know where you live."

"I'll show you."

"Well, I'm just gonna be a third wheel. I'll see you back at the house Mike." Antonio said leaving.

"House? You two live together?" She asked.

"Yeah, 7 of us in one house." Mike explained as they started walking.

"Oh, you're in a fraternity." Rachel said.

"Sorta."

"Like, what do you mean sorta?"

"We're a group, we all live together because it's easier."

"Oh, can I join this group?"

"Not exactly, it's a family thing."

"Oh, I get it. Is he your cousin?"

"No, we're not related, but our families have worked together for a long time."

"Oh. So will I see you around town with your group?"

"Yeah, but you probably won't recognize us."

"Why?"

"We wear costumes."

"Oh, so you're the street dancing robots." Rachel said jokingly.

"No, but we'll be around."

"The way you're talking makes it sound like you're a Power Ranger or something like that."

"Yeah, it does doesn't it." Mike said wanting to tell her the truth, but knowing that he can't.

"Oh, here we are." She said stopping at a pretty average looking house.

"How old are you?" Mike asked.

"19. You?"

"20. Just wondering." He replied.

"Yeah, I go to the local college, still get to live at home."

"Cool, well, good night." Mike said turning around.

"What you aren't going to kiss me?" Mike turned back.

"Um, I didn't know you wanted me to." Mike said as he leaned in to kiss her. They kissed and Mike felt like time just stopped. Nothing moved except for their beating hearts.

"Wow." They both said after finishing kissing. _"So that's what Jayden and Emily feel. I understand it now." _Mike then turned around and started to leave.

"Bye Mike." Rachel said.

"Bye Rachel."

* * *

><p>Antonio got back to the Shiba house and saw the other Rangers just sitting around.<p>

"Hey, where were you? And where's Mike?" Emily asked.

"Well, Mike got a girlfriend, and as his wingman, I got 46 dates for the next 7 days." The other Rangers burst out laughing.

"What?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, turns out I'm a chick magnet." Antonio said.

"You're joking." Kevin said.

"Kevin, that's mean." Mia got on to him for that.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure most of those girls were crazy." Antonio joked. "So, what are we doing?" He asked. The other Rangers then noticed his outfit, but decided against asking about it.

* * *

><p>Mike came into the Shiba house trying to be as quiet as possible since it was late. The other Rangers had not gone to bed yet, so it was all for nothing.<p>

"So, we hear you have a girlfriend." Jayden said.

"Yep."

"What's her name?" Emily asked.

"Rachel."

"Last name?" Mia asked.

"Don't know. Didn't bother asking."

"Okay. Enough questions, we all need sleep for tomorrow." Kevin said as he got up. All the Rangers went into their rooms and fell asleep.

_**April Fools! So, anyways, did you like the story? **_Why would you leave out all the vowels and, wait, why is it affecting us too? _**I want it to. **_But that makes no sense. _**So, it doesn't have to, it's my fanfic. **_Okay, but that didn't take long did it? _**What? Oh, my fanfic promise, well I had to do this. **_Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard it all before. _**Anyways review people. **_Hey, I'm not done talking to you. _**Bye.**_


End file.
